Nightmare at Freddy's
by Kotsumie
Summary: La pizzeria Freddy Fazbear Pizza à été le théâtre de nombreux drames. Une jeune fille est bien décidée à faire changer les choses et rendre à ce restaurant tout ce qu'il lui à prit.
1. Nightmare at Freddy's

Et voilà ma première fanfiction sur ce site! Les lieux et personnages (excepté Nathalie, mon OC) ne m'appartiennent pas! Pour le genre, je n'ai pas mis "horror" car je ne l'ai pas écris dans le but de faire peur comme une creepypasta. Mais c'est quand même sur "Five Nights at Freddy's" donc ne vous attendez pas à un truc tout mignon tout calme! Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Mes mains se resserraient sur le volant, le feu venait de passer au rouge, retardant ainsi un peux plus le moment fatidique. La catastrophe avait eu lieu il y a quatorze ans jour pour jour, je ne pouvais plus continuer à fuir. Et ça devait se terminer là où tout à commencé.<p>

_Quand j'étais petite, Freddy Fazbears' Pizza était mon restaurant préféré. On y allait tout les dimanches et à chaque fois j'étais si heureuse de revoir ces gentils personnages. Surtout Foxy le pirate, il était mon préféré. Mais tout à basculé ce maudit jour d'été de 1987. C'était le jour de mon cinquième anniversaire et mes parents m'avaient emmené manger une pizza chez Freddy. Nous nous apprêtions à partir quand nous passâmes devant le Pirate Cove, la salle de Foxy._

''_-Le pirate, le pirate !m'écriais-je_

_-Désolé Nathalie mais on doit rentre maintenant ! me dit ma mère_

_-Mais je veux voir Foxy !râlais-je_

_-Bon d'accord, mais quelques minute alors !soupira mon père_

_-Oui !''_

_J e sautillait jusqu'à la salle et m'assis à une table au premier rang. Mes parents me rejoignirent et nous regardâmes Foxy faire son show._

''_Papa, je veux une photo de lui !''_

_Mon père sortit son appareil photo et se rapprocha plus de la scène. Nos vies furent détruites à ce moment là. Foxy tourna sa tête vers mon père et se jeta sur lui. Il ouvrit en grand sa mâchoire métallique et la referma sur son front. Le sang jaillit et se rependit sur le sol. Les clients hurlaient, ma mère s'évanouît et pendant ce temps, je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps._

''_Pourquoi Foxy, pourquoi t'as fait ça?''_

_Mon père fut transféré à l'hôpital le plus proche et survécut miraculeusement. Mais il avait perdu le lobe frontal de son cerveau et était restés dans un état semi comateux. L'attraction était depuis fermée._

Un bruit de klaxon me fit sursauter. Pendants que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, le feu était passé au vert. Je reprit la route vers Freddy Fazbear' Pizza. Je n'y étais pas retournée depuis ce jour là et je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'y aller. Mais il fallait que je le fasse ! Le cauchemar devait cesser et il ne s'arrêtera que quand cette…chose ne pourras plus jamais faire de mal à personne. J'avais fait de longues enquêtes sur la pizzeria et ce qui est arrivé à mon père n'est pas l'histoire la plus glauque et macabre que le restaurant ait connu. Meurtres d'enfants, odeurs de putréfaction venant des robots, et certaines rumeurs disaient même que les automates prenaient vie la nuit. Tout ceci m'avait était confirmé par Mike, mon meilleur ami qui travaille comme garde de nuit à la pizzeria cet été. Les robots sont dangereux, ils prennent les humains pour des exosquelettes mécaniques à qui ont doit maitre un costumes. Ils veulent tous nous découper pour nous faire rentrer dans les autres automates. Tous sauf Foxy qui est d'après Mike le plus dangereux des quatre. Contrairement aux autres, il n'a pas de but précis, la seule chose qui l'intéresse, c'est tuer. J'étais arrivée sur le parking du restaurant. Je sortis de la voiture et rentra dans le bâtiment. La salle principale était moins remplie que dans mes souvenirs. Cinq ou six familles étaient entrain de regarder Freddy, Chica et Bonnie chanter et danser sur scène. Les robots étaient restés les mêmes pendant toutes ses années. Avant de commencer à mettre mon plan à exécution mon plan, il fallait que je réfléchisse à tout ça. La pizzeria allait fermer à la fin de l'année et je ne savais pas ce que deviendraient les robots. Je ne pouvais plus repousser ma vengeance à l'année prochaine. C'était aujourd'hui ou jamais. Et pour réfléchir à la gravité de l'acte que j'allais faire, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit : le _Pirate Cove_. J'entrai dans la salle qui était quasiment vide. Il y avait un couple assit à une table, sûrement pour éviter l'agitation de la salle principale. Un rideau cachait la scène devant laquelle se trouvait un panneau sur lequel il était écrit ''_Sorry! Out of order !'' _. Je m'assis à la même table que ce jour là. Je tremblais de peur. Derrière ce rideau, à moins d'un mètre de moi, ce trouvait l'horreur. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, j'allais commettre un acte de pure folie. Venir ici en pleine nuits pour affronter mon pire cauchemar ayant prit vie, c'était tout simplement du suicide. Et je n'avais pas envie de mourir le jour de mes dix-neuf ans. J'essuyai mes larmes, je devais le faire pour mon père ! Ce soir je reviendrais au _Pirate Cove_ et j'en finirais pour de bon. Je sortis de la salle et me dirigea vers la salle où ils entreposaient les costumes de remplacement. Mike m'avait donné de quoi ouvrir les différentes pièces. Je pris un costume jaune ressemblant à Freddy et l'emmenai discrètement dans ma voiture. Je pris une profonde inspiration, j'allais faire les différentes étapes que je reproduirais le soir même. Je ne mis pas le costume, en plein jour il était inutile. J'entrai dans la première pièce. Étape 1 : traverser la salle principale sans me faire tuer par les trois chanteurs. Je la traversai entièrement et arriva dans un couloir. Étape 2 : arriver jusqu'au _Pirate Cove_ sans croiser un membre du trio, voir Foxy lui-même. J'étais à présent dans cette salle horrible, juste devant le rideau. Le couple était partit et je me retrouvai donc seule face à ce monstre. Ma main tremblante s'approcha du rideau, je sentais mon sang battre dans mes tempes. Je posai mon autre main sur la poche où ce trouvait un couteau que j'avais emmené par précaution, cela me redonna un peu de courage. Étape 3 : éliminer Foxy. Ma respiration s'accéléra et d'un mouvement vif et brusque, j'ouvris le rideau. Je poussai un long hurlement. Mes jambes flageolantes ne purent plus soutenir mon poids et je m'écroulai sur le sol, ne pouvant détacher le regard de la chose monstrueuse qui se tenait devant moi. Le costume du renard robotisé était déchirait à de nombreux endroits et laissait entrevoir le squelette métallique. La mâchoire de Foxy était cassée et pendait, laissant voir ses crocs acérés encore couverts de sang. Il y avait des traces de sang et de mucus à plusieurs endroits sur son corps. Tout ça était ce qui restait de l'accident d'il y a quatorze ans. Le bandeau sur son œil était en partie déchiré. Il me fixait avec ses yeux jaunes. J'étais en larmes, totalement tétanisée par cette horreur que je devrais affronter quelques heures plus tard. Un agents de sécurité arriva et ferma le rideau.

''Vous savez pas lire ? C'est écrit ''Hors service'', Foxy ne fait plus de spectacles depuis longtemps !''

Il remarqua l'état dans lequel j'étais et m'aida à me relever. Je partis en courant du restaurant et démarrai ma voiture. Je voulais être loin, très loin de ce renard diabolique. J'arrivai chez Mike qui me prit dans ses bras.

''- Courage, dit il, tu dois être forte pour te débarrasser de lui !

-Je sais mais il est tellement effrayant, je n'ai même pas pu bouger !

-Tu es sûre de vouloir toujours affronter ce robot psychopathe toute seule ?

-Il le faut ! Et puis je ne serais pas seule, toi tu seras là !

-Mais je serais dans ma cabine de surveillance. Si tu n'arrive pas à tenir tête à Foxy, le temps que j'arrive tu sera déjà morte !

-Comment je vais faire pour le combattre si j'arrive à peine à le regarder ?

- Ça va être dur pour toi mais je ne vois pas d'autres moyens. Regarde !''

Il prit son ordinateur et ouvrit un fichier vidéo. C'était les enregistrements des caméras de vidéosurveillance de la pizzeria, réglés sur celui du _Pirate Cove. _Foxy était encore plus horrible de nuit. Après des heures de visionnage, j'arrivais à garder mes moyens, même si j'avais toujours autant peur. Il été presque minuit, nous devions y aller. Le restaurant paraissait beaucoup plus imposant comme ça. Mike entra en premier, il ne devait pas se retrouver face aux robots. Pendant ce temps, j'enfilai mon costume en vérifiant qu'aucune mèche de mes cheveux noirs n'en dépassait et entrai. Les trois automates se trouvaient sur la scène, encore immobile. Je me dépêchai de traverser la salle, en faisait le moins de bruit possible. En théorie, je ne craignais rien mais j'avais quand même peur de rester près d'eux. Je longeais les murs afin de rester un maximum dans l'ombre. Je sortis de la pièce, soulagée de ne pas m'être fait repérée. J'avançais dans le couloir quand un bruit mécanique se fit entendre derrière moi. Je me retournai, c'étai Bonnie.

''Courage Nathalie, pensai-je, tu sais quoi faire pour éviter le drame''

Bonnie continuait de me fixer et je me mis à fredonner l'air de _Toréador_. Le lapin mécanique m'écouta puis continua son chemin comme si ma présence était normale. Je repris mon chemin, ma peur grandissait à chaque pas. J'arrivai devant un placard à balais ouvert et m'y enfermais. La porte ne pouvais s'ouvrir et se fermer que de l'intérieur donc je ne risquais pas d'être dérangée. De toute façon, la salle à côté de la mienne était le _Pirate Cove _et les robots n'osaient pas s'en approcher de peur de croiser Foxy. J'enlevai le costume, il était inutile face au pirate et m'aurais gêné dans mes mouvements. Je me retrouvais donc en short et t-shirt, sortant un poignard et un révolver de mes poches. Mon cœur battait à toute allure. J'avais prit des cours de tir et d'auto-défense, je pourrais normalement arriver à me défendre. Pour me redonner du courage, j'improvisai un cri de guerre.

''Mombo Jumbo !''

C'était nul ! J'étais entrain de dire des mots complètements bizarres dans un placard, c'était ridicule ! Je ris de ma propre nullité, c'était la première fois de la journée que je me détendais un peu alors que je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de mon pire de l'horreur. Je repris mon sérieux habituel et inspirai une grande bouffée d'air. Je sortis du placard et allai dans la salle adjacente. Plus de marche arrière possible. J'ouvris le rideau, la scène qui se trouvait derrière était vide et le message du panneau avait changeait, à présent ont pouvait y lire ''_It's me_''. J'entendis la porte se refermer, empêchant toute possibilité de fuite. Un frisson d'effroi parcourut ma colonne vertébrale. Les portes ne se ferment que de l'intérieur. Je me retournai et tirai, ratant de peu Foxy. Le renard mécanique couru vers moi et me plaqua contre le mur, le crochet remplaçant sa main droite faillit perforer ma chair. Son hideux visage était à seulement quelques centimètres du mien. Il poussa un horrible cri robotique et j'hurlai avec lui, des larmes coulaient de mes yeux. Je devais agir vite, sinon ça serai la fin. Je donnai un coup de poignard dans son abdomen, ce qui le fit lâcher prise. Je roulai sur le côté pour m'éloigner du robot diabolique et lui tirai une balle dans la tête. Ce qui n'eut strictement aucun effet. Foxy se tourna vers moi et me parla avec sa voix usée et détraquée de robot.

''Les balles sont inefficaces quand on se bat contre un robot, yargh !''

L'horreur que j'éprouve venait d'atteindre son apogée.

''-Tu parles ?! m'exclamai-je d'une voix tremblante

-Yargh ! Je suis vivant, ne l'oublie pas !''

Le pirate se jeta sur moi et m'écorcha le bras avec son crochet. Je poussai un cri aigu. L'entaille n'était pas profonde mais me faisait vraiment mal. Si les balles ne marchaient pas, je n'avais plus qu'à y aller au couteau. Avant qu'il ne puisse m'attaquer encore une fois je le poignardai au ventre, là où son costume était déchiré, et coupa un des câbles électriques qui s'y trouvait. Le robot hurla et recula. Je fis un sourire.

''J'ai trouvé !''

Le point faible d'un robot est tous simplement ses câbles électriques, ça paraissait logique en faite ! J'allais attaquer une seconde fois mais Foxy m'attrapa le poignet, en retira l'arme que je tenais et la jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce.

''-Tu pensais pouvoir m'avoir si facilement ?ricana le pirate

-Oui !m'écriais- je plus confiante que jamais''

De ma main libre, je saisis le revolver qui se trouvait dans ma poche et tira plusieurs balles sur les câbles. Je réussis à en détruire la majorité, plus qu'un et je serais sauvée. L'automate hurla de rage et me frappa au ventre avec sa main métallique. La douleur me fit lâcher l'arme et je me mis à pleurer. J'en avais marre de tout ça et je voulais plus que jamais en finir. Le robot me saisit les deux mains.

''-Game Over !s'exclama-t-il

-Jamais !hurlais-je''

Poussée par l'énergie du désespoir, je mis ma tête au niveau de son ventre et arrachai se fichu câble avec mes propres dents. Foxy me lâcha et je l'entendis hurler quelque chose avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, inerte. Je ramassai mon révolver quand le pirate se mit à fredonner un air inconnu. Toute l'assurance et le courage dont j'avais fait preuve s'envola, laissant place à de la terreur. Je reculai et essayai de lui tirer dessus mais je n'avais plus de balle. C'en été finit de moi. À ma grande surprise, Le robot ne se releva pas. Il ne bougeait pas mais pourtant il chantait a capella, avec une voix forte et claire. Une voix humaine.

''_An imposter took our life away_

_Now we're stuck here to decay !_

_Please let us get in !_

_Don't lock us away !_

_We're not like what you're thinking !_

_We're poor little souls_

_Who have lost all control_

_And we're forced here to take that role !_

_We've been all_

_Stuck in our little zone _

_Since 1987 !_

_Come with us be our friend_

_Or be stuck and decay''_

Et à cet instant je compris. Le mystère des automates était enfin résolu. Quelques années avant l'accident de mon père, cinq enfants avaient été emmenés dans les coulisses par un homme déguisé en Freddy. Les corps n'ont jamais étés retrouvés. L'homme fut arrêté le lendemain. Ensuite des odeurs de putréfactions ont étés remarqué par des clients, cela semblait venir des robots. La chanson de Foxy m'a permit de trouver la vérité. Le tueur avait enfermé les enfants dans les robots qui sont hantés par leurs âmes. Ils étaient libres de leurs mouvements mais le jour où le pirate a perdu le control, leur liberté a été limitée à la nuit. Les animatronics voulaient juste qu'on les libère de leur malédiction. C'est ce que j'avais fait en ''tuant'' Foxy. Ils ne sont pas dangereux, ils ne supportent juste pas ces corps. Je n'avais plus peur et je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire. Je récupérai mon couteau et m'agenouillai à côté du robot inerte. Je découpai les parties métalliques visibles et retirais les morceaux de costumes. Ma théorie était la bonne. Un garçon sorti du costume de renard. Il devait avoir quelques années de plus que, moi, environ quatre ans. Son t-shirt était déchiré au niveau du ventre et laissait entrevoir une large cicatrice. Deux autres cicatrices, beaucoup plus petites se trouvaient sur son visage. Il avait les cheveux courts et rouges, ses yeux étaient dorés et l'un deux était caché par un bandeau. Il me fit un sourire.

''-Je suis content que tu ais décrypter le message de ma chanson !dit-il, Mais qu'est ce tu aurais fait si j'étais resté un robot maléfique ?

-J'aurais été mal !''

Il déchira un bout de sa chemise et s'en servit pour bander la blessure sur mon bras.

''-Désolé, murmura-t-il, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal…

-Non, ça peut aller !

-Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour la ''morsure de '87'' !

-Comment tu sais que c'est moi ?

-Pour m'en vouloir au point d'essayer de me tuer, ça ne pouvait être que toi ! J'ai entendu dire qu'_il_ y avait survécu…

-Oui, mais il est dans un sale état…

-Vraiment désolé mais je n'étais pas conscient de ce que je faisais ! Ce n'était pas moi, c'était…lui !''

Foxy pointa du doigt ce qui restait du costume avec frustration.

''-Je te pardonne, mais lui, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais !dis-je en désignant le renard.

-Tu sais, pour moi aussi ça a été horrible ! J'ai été enfermé dans le _Pirate Cove_ sans pouvoir parler à quelqu'un. J'ai été complètement seul pendant quatorze ans, seul avec cette folie qui me rongeait.''

Nous fûmes interrompus par un bruit de grille métallique. Je regardai ma montre, il était six heures du matin et la pizzeria ouvrait ces portes.

Actuellement, je suis en couple avec Foxy et tous va pour le mieux entre nous deux ! Avec son aide, j'ai aidé les autres robots à reprendre leur véritable apparence. La pizzeria a fermée ses portes, emportant avec elle toutes ses horreurs. Mais il reste un mystère que je n'ai pas résolu. Il n'y avait que quatre automates, alors qu'est donc devenu le cinquième enfant ?

* * *

><p>Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus! L'histoire est maintenant terminée mais je la laisse en cours d'écriture pour pouvoir poster des bonus lors des "évènements"! Le prochain arrivera la veille d'Halloween! On se revoit pour la suite!<p>

Texte sans les notes de l'auteur: 2860


	2. Spécial Halloween

Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica et Mike ne m'appartiennent toujours pas!

Voici enfin le bonus d'Halloween! Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Les rayons du soleil passaient à travers les rideaux et virent s'étaler sur mon visage. Je me réveillai doucement, contente que ce jour soit un samedi. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon téléphone, il était déjà midi. Je sortis du lit, enfilai mes pantoufles et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Foxy était déjà entrain de préparer le repas.<p>

''Bonjour! m'exclamais-je''

Il se retourna et m'embrassa.

''Salut mon amour!''

Ça faisait déjà trois mois qu'on sortait ensemble et les horreurs de la pizzeria nous semblaient bien loin. On été vraiment heureux ensemble, même avec nos quatre ans d'écart! Foxy servit le déjeuner, des pâtes à la sauce tomate. Avant que je puisse m'asseoir, il me prit dans ces bras. C'est dans ce genre de moments que j'étais contente qu'il n'ait pas de crochet à la place de la main droite, comme quand il était encore dans ce robot.

''-Tu es de bonne humeur ce matin! Remarquais-je

-C'est surtout que je suis surexcité à cause de ce soir!

-Ce soir? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ce soir?

-On est le 31 octobre, c'est Halloween ce soir!

-Me dis pas que tu comptes faire du porte à porte!

-Bien sur que si!

-Oh, Foxy! Tu as passé plus de la moitié de ta vie dans un costume, ça ne t'as pas suffi?

-Tu l'interprètes dans le mauvais sens! J'ai passé seize ans enfermé dans une pizzeria, il faut que je rattrape toutes les fêtes que j'ai ratées!

-Oh pitié! ''

Je terminai de manger et mis mon assiette dans le lave vaisselle. Foxy vint me rejoindre.

''-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir? demanda-t-il

-J'ai passé l'âge !

-Tu as passé l'âge de t'amuser?

-Arrête de me souler avec ta stupide fête! "

Foxy fit mine de bouder. Je l'ignorai et partis prendre une douche. Je m'habillai et retournai dans le salon. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte et j'ouvris. Une jeune fille aux yeux violets se tenait derrière.

"-Chica! m'écriais-je

-Salut Nath!"

Chica avait des cheveux blonds mi-long, le plus souvent attachés en deux couettes hautes. Du poulet qu'elle était avant, elle avait gardé le Q.I. Cela ne l'empêchais mas d'être super sympa, c'était même ma meilleure ami, mais elle était vraiment simple d'esprit!

Bonnie arriva et franchit la porte. Ses cheveux violets légèrement ondulés arrivaient presque à ses épaules. Il me salua de la main et me fit un clin d'œil de ses yeux roses. Je lui rendis son salut en souriant. Je ne sais pas comment il faisait mais même si il ne parlait pas beaucoup, il était trop marrant!

Freddy suivit le mouvement et entra dans l'appartement. Physiquement, c'était lui le plus normal de la bande d'anciens robots! Il avait des yeux bleus azur et ses cheveux châtains étaient toujours soigneusement ébouriffés. Tout chez lui était soigné et il restait chic dans toutes les situations. Même au niveau son attitude, c'était un vrai gentleman!

"-Bonjour Nathalie! dit-il

-Salut Freddy!"

Enfin, Mike arriva, essoufflé.

"-Je vous avez dit de m'attendre pendant que je me garais! s'exclama-t-il

-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là? demandais-je

-Nous sommes venus chercher Foxy pour que l'on puisse préparer répondis Fredd

-C'est dommage que tu ne viennes pas! ajouta Chica

-Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi ! râlais-je''

Foxy, qui était derrière moi, m'enlaça tendrement et posa son menton sur mon épaule.

"-Ça nous aurait fait une sortie entre couples! murmura-t-il"

Argh, argument imparable! Après l'affaire de la pizzeria, toute la bande c'était retrouvée en couple. Mike se mit en couple avec Chica un peu après moi et Foxy. Il s'était passé quelque chose récemment entre Freddy et Bonnie mais le premier était trop timide pour en parler et le second ne m'avait pas donné beaucoup de détails sur ce qu'était leur relation.

"C'est bon, soupirais-je, je viens!"

Une exclamation de joie se fit entendre. Vu que j'étais la seule à avoir mon permit, je les emmenas jusqu'au magasin de déguisement..

"-Hé, s'exclama Bonnie, on pourrait faire des paires de costume pour les couples!

-Bonne idée!"

Foxy me prit la main et m'emmena dans un coin du magasin où se trouvaient des costumes de pirates. Certains étaient vraiment sexys. Mon petit ami tourna ma tête vers des tenues beaucoup moins vulgaires.

Il se pencha vers moi et chuchota à mon oreille.

"Je ne veux pas que tu mettes un de ces costume trop sexy, je ne supporterai pas qu'un autre que moi te regarde!"

Je souris tendrement et mon beau rouquin m'embrassa.

* * *

><p>Voilà! n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews! Et joyeux Halloween à tous! ^^<p>

746 mots, sans notes de l'auteur


	3. Commentaires

Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Au risque de décevoir certains, ceci n'est pas un chapitre bonus. Je vais juste répondre aux commentaires ! Merci de tous les lires car je ne réponds qu'une seule fois aux questions qui se répètent! C'est parti!

sonic2001 : Alors, sache déjà que tous tes commentaires m'ont fait super plaisir! Ça me rend vraiment heureuse que quelqu'un ait autant aimé mon histoire ! Par contre je remarque que le manque de nouveaux chapitres te déçoit, et bien il y a une réponse à tout! J'avais commencé à écrire le spécial Nouvel an mais j'ai fait une petite dépression pendant les vacances d'hiver qui m'a empêché de continuer. Pour les autres, j'en avais commencés certains que je n'avais vraiment pas le temps de les finir. Je passe mon brevet dans deux mois et les révisions me prennent quasiment tout mon temps libre! Donc pour l'instant j'arrête les bonus mais je reprendrais sûrement cet été! Maintenant je réponds à tes questions! Alors, pourquoi le corps de Foxy n'est pas en décomposition? Dans la première version de l'histoire, il l'était! Nathalie libérais leurs âmes en délivrant leur cadavres des robots et ça se finissait comme ça! Puis j'ai fait lire mon texte à une amie qui m'a engueulé car il n'y avait pas d'histoire d'amour et que c'était nul si le personnage principal ne sortait pas avec Foxy! Donc j'ai modifié la fin. Et comme sortir avec un corps en décomposition, c'est pas top, l'histoire est devenue ce qu'elle est maintenant! Ensuite, Pourquoi Freddy et Bonnie sont gays ? Tout simplement par ce que je voulais que tous les personnages soient en couple à la fin de l'histoire et qu'il y a plus de filles que de garçons ! ^^''

Anonyme : J'ai pas vraiment compris mais je crois que tu as aimé donc tant mieux! ^^ Donc pour les couples, je les ai organisé comme ça par ce que je voulais que mon perso sorte avec Foxy et que j'avais déjà vu des trucs sur le couple de Mike et Chica! Pour Bonnie et Freddy, ça c'est fait par élimination! ^^''

anonymus : Je ne vois pas où tu as lu que cette histoire était censée faire peur! Je ne l'ai pas écris dans ce but. Alors oui, il y a du sang, il y a des meurtres et l'ambiance est assez glauque donc ça peut faire peur aux personnes les plus sensibles. Mais si tu faisais attention à ce que tu lis, tu aurait vu que je l'ai clairement écris.

jean charles : Alors là on va s'amuser par ce que sache que j'ai toujours le dernier mot et que j'ai un argument contre chacune de mes ''incohérences''! Si on veut faire un commentaire sur une histoire, il faut un peu se renseigner avant de dire des choses illogiques! Car vois tu, j'ai posté mon histoire le 26 octobre 2014 soit à peu près un mois avant la sortie du second jeu! Maintenant explique moi comment j'aurais pu savoir une bonne partie de ce que tu m'as dit! Ensuite, comment peut-on être broyé par les parties métalliques du costume et n'avoir que trois petite cicatrices? Tout simplement par ce qu'il s'agit d'une œuvre de fiction! Tout peut arriver sans que ce soit forcément logique! Comment peut-on avoir les yeux roses? Excuse-moi de répondre par une question mais pourquoi les yeux roses de Bonnie te choquent alors que ses cheveux violets te paraissent normaux? Comment expliquer le problème de la chronologie ? Pour ce point là, j'avoue que tu as raison j'aurais dû me renseignait car je n'ai que la démo de jeu qui ne compte que les deux premières nuits. Comment peut-on sortir avec un fantôme et comment grandir en étant mort? Ça rejoint ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'est de la fiction. Freddy est une fille, pourquoi l'avoir mit en garçon? Pour moi Freddy est et restera toujours un homme ! Le fait qu'il aille dans les toilettes des filles ne veut rien dire, c'est peut être juste un pervers! Enfin pour parler des bonus, je crois que tu n'as pas comprit le principe ! J'écris des tranches de vie des personnages après l'histoire. Le spécial Halloween n'était pas un OS qui fait peur mais simplement ce qu'auraient vécus les personnages si ils avaient fêtés Halloween.

Je tiens à vous annoncer qu'il y aura finalement une suite à cette histoire qui sera basé sur Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Elle contient par contre une très grosse incohérence, elle se déroule un an après celle-ci. Ayant déjà écris les trois quart de l'histoire, je ne la modifierai pas ! Je ne peux pas vous dire quand elle sortira mais je la posterais sous le nom de Nightmare at Freddy's 2! J'espère que vous la lirez le plus tôt possible ! ^^


	4. Bonus!

Je posai violemment mes mais sur la table et regardai un par un les membre de la bande avant de prendre la parole.  
>"-Comme vous le savez tous, nous sommes en situation de crise! Nous devons résoudre un problème majeur: Comment justifier cette longue absence aux fans?<br>-Quels fans?"  
>Je retirai ma chaussure et la jetai sur Bonnie pour le faire taire!<br>"-On a des tas de fans, rétorquais-je, mon histoire est géniale!  
>-Tout le monde n'est pas de cette avis... répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux violets avec un sourire"<br>Je lui fit mon regard le plus noir, ce qui l'amusa encore plus.  
>"Bref, ils veulent des explications!<br>-Bah, proposa Foxy, dis leur qu'à cause de ton brevet tu as dû beaucoup réviser et que tu n'as pas eu le temps d'écrire la suite!  
>-Ouais, dit l'ancien lapin, sauf que pour dessiner ou faire des OS sans aucun rapport avec l'histoire, elle avait le temps!<br>-Mais qu'est ce que t'as contre moi aujourd'hui? T'es censé parler peu et faire le comique! Tout critiquer c'est le rôle de Freddy! -Pas aujourd'hui, répondit le brun, je suis fatigué!  
>-En tout cas, dit Mike, ton argument viens de tomber à l'eau..."<br>Chica se releva d'un coup et leva son bras.  
>"-Moi, moi! Je sais! T'as qu'à leur dire que tu as été kidnappée par des extra - terrestre!"<br>On la regarda tous avant de s'exclamer à l'unisson:  
>"-Personne ne pourra croire ça! -Vous êtes sûres?"<br>On hocha tous la tête et elle se rassit, l'air dégoûté.  
>"-Nous revoilà au point de départ... soupirais-je -Bon, s'exclama Freddy, puisque vous ne pouvez rien faire seuls, je vais vous aider avec mon génie légendaire! Il suffit de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et poster un spécial été pour se faire pardonner!"<br>On opta pour cette option, le spécial été arrive bientôt!

J'en profite pour répondre aux commentaires!

Chica le poussin: Une vidéo non mais je peux faire les dessins! Tu n'est pas la seule à avoir demandé donc si il y a un passage en particulier que vous voulez que j'illustre, n'hésitez pas à le dire dans les commentaires!

Christivoirien: Pour les images, même chose que ce que j'ai dit à Chica le poussin! Et pour la suite, ça sera pour bientôt!

Arnie: Contente que l'histoire t'ai plu! Il n'y aura pas de suite directe, seulement des petits bonus comme le spécial halloween! Je travaille toujours sur Nightmare at Freddy's 2 mais l'histoire se passe 1 an après la première! L'âme non libérée restera toujours un mystère! x)

Guest: On va pas te lyncher par ce que tu as mis un commentaire négatif, tu as le droit de donner ton avis! En tout cas, on a pas la même vision du mot cul-cul... j'ai voulu faire une happy end qui part en romance pour changer des histoires habituels sur FNaF et par ce qu'on me l'a conseillé! Après, Nathalie sort avec Foxy même si il est mort par ce que la nécrophilie c'est cool -okjemetais- On a qu'à dire que la magie cosmique de l'écriture l'a ressuscité et on ferme le débat! Après, Foxy à tuer son père, oui et non! Il l'a fait mais n'était pas vraiment lui même à ce moment là! Et pour les incohérences, je vais me répéter mais oui, il y en a plein par ce que quand j'ai écrit l'histoire, il n'y avait qu'un seul jeu FNaF et je n'y avait pas encore joué (juste vu des let's play et lu des théories) 


End file.
